


Fluffy oneshots

by anonymousfiction211



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Loki - Freeform, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousfiction211/pseuds/anonymousfiction211
Kudos: 4





	1. Loki's cat

Loki walks into his room and freezes. It looks like a bombshell has gone off while he was away. His bedsheets were teared up and there were paper book snippers everywhere. Clearly someone was looking for something. He grabs his dagger and goes looking for intruders or threats. He walks around the room when he hears rustling. Then he sees movement from under his bedsheets. He stalks toward his bed and with one movement removes the sheets and throws it aside. On his bed is a black cat lying on his back. It looks at Loki. ‘What in Valhalla possessed you to break into MY room and make this mess!’. Loki start an angry rant while pacing around his room. He uses his magic to clean up most of the mess. He returns to his bed to see that the cat is now sitting up and watching him move around. Loki points the dagger at the black cat ‘You know I could kill you in an instant for this!’. The cat looks at him, tilts his head slightly and meows. Loki puts his fingers against the bridge of his nose and sighs. The cat jumps off the bed and starts to brush his head against Loki’s legs. Loki looks at the cat and pets it. The cat immediately purrs and starts to playfully attack Loki’s hand. Loki picks up the cat and sets it on his shoulder. ‘I’m keeping you. Now, let’s see if we can hunt some mice.’


	2. Loki's suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluff story about your one-year anniversary with Loki.

You sighed in front of your shared apartment after another long day of work. Today was the one-year anniversary of your relationship with Loki. But because your work had occupied most of your time last month, you decided to do nothing and take a vacation next week. You felt bad about it, because you knew how much Loki loved to celebrate your anniversaries. For your three-month anniversary you went away for a weekend. Knowing he loved to dance you had secretly been taking dancing lessons, which was hard to keep secret from the God of Mischief and Lies. The look on his face was absolutely worth all the sneaking around. For your half-year anniversary Loki had planned a trip to Madrid, it was absolutely amazing. After that he wouldn’t stop talking about ideas for you one-year anniversary for a month. And now the time has come, and you didn’t even had time to buy or plan anything. You really felt bad, and decided you would do something when the two of you were on vacation.

When you entered the appartement you were surprised not to see Loki in the hallway. He usually embraced you in a tight hug the moment you stepped through the door, telling how much he missed you. _Maybe he was mad?_ you thought. A knot started to form in your stomach when you walked down the hall. _‘Oh, come on!’_ you heard Loki yell from the kitchen. You quietly walked to the kitchen, anticipating a mad God. To your surprise Loki hadn’t noticed you entering. You were shocked to find that kitchen was an absolute mess. There were dirty bowls, stacked up dirty dishes and flour on the counter and floor. There was also a burned smell. You had to supress a giggle when you saw spores of flour in his black hair. Really needing a hug, you walked towards his back and closed your arms around his waist. You felt him tense up, but immediately relax when he realised it was you. He sighed _‘I hadn’t heard you come in’_. You loosened your grip on him and he turned around to face you. You had to look up because he was so tall. _‘Are you trying to destroy the kitchen?’_ you asked him. He looked around the kitchen and nervously started to rub the back of his head. _‘Ehm.. not really. It is a surprise, and well you know how I am with cooking. But you can’t be here!_ ’. He gave you a light kiss on the top of your head. You hold him closer and laid your head on his chest, not looking at him. You still felt bad. _‘We said we wouldn’t do anything today, I ehm.. didn’t have time and…’_. He cut you off by putting his finger under your chin and making you look up at him. He then kissed your lips softly. When he broke the kiss, he whispered _‘I’m the God of Mischief and Lies darling, you should have seen this one coming. Now, go take a bath, put on something comfy and meet me on the roof terrace when you’re done’_. You saw the glint in his eyes.

When you were don with you bath you put on your lounge pants and a sweater of Loki’s. You walked up the stairs and stood before the terrace door. On the door was a note saying, _‘Remember our first date?’_ You smiled thinking fondly of your first date. Loki had planned a fancy evening with dinner at a nice restaurant and after that a play. But about 15 minutes into the date he was called away for a mission and had to leave. He still insisted walking you home. At your front door you two almost kissed, until his brother called saying he really should get going. You spend the rest of the evening slightly disappointed and alone. You had exchanged your dress for sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt. When it was almost midnight you decided to put on a movie. That’s when you heard a knock on your door and found Loki holding two pizza’s. He hadn’t eaten anything yet and wondered if you would join him. You two stayed up the whole night eating pizza, talking, cuddling, and watching movies. It was perfect.

You opened the door to the roof terrace. It was dark and you had a nice view of the illuminating city. You saw that Loki had put up lampions and lights everywhere. There was a big white screen and a movie projector with several movies. He had put big pillows and blankets everywhere. He smiled brightly at you standing behind a picknick table in sweats and a sweater. On the picknick table you saw two pizza’s, which he had made himself. They looked really decent, which was surprising since Loki was a lousy cook. _‘Tadaa’_ he said. He opened his arms, and you ran towards him, giving him a tight hug. _‘It’s perfect’_ you whispered to him. He chuckled _‘You really didn’t think I would wait until we were on vacation to show you how much I love you, did you?’_ When you looked at him you saw him smirk back at you. _‘I didn’t get you anything’_ you stammered, still feeling bad about it. _‘Hush, I know you’ve been extremely busy. And that actually came in handy when I planned all this’_ he was still smirking. He took your hands and started to rub light circles on the back of your hands. He went down on one knee, still holding your hands. _‘I don’t think I could ever express how much I care for you, but if you give me the honour, I will try for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?’_ he looked at you and you saw the vulnerability in his eyes. _‘Yes!’_ you said loudly. You grabbed his hands and pulled him up. He immediately embraced you and kissed you, until he had to break the kiss for air. During the kiss you noticed he had conjured up a ring on your ringfinger. It was gold with a small green stone, a very elegant ring. The rest of the night you spend eating pizza, talking, cuddling, and watching movies. And it was perfect.


	3. Bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki having a bad day

Loki was watching the scenery outside of the car. He was sitting in the backseat next to agent #12. Even though he was on Midgard for about three months now, he could not be bothered to learn any of the names of the black suits. So, he assigned numbers to them and called them by their number. It seemed to piss most of them off, which made Loki happy. While being on this miserable planet he had grown to appreciate the little things. There was an uncomfortable silence, but Loki did not mind. This day could not get any worse, anyway. It all started this morning when his alarm did not go off. There was a power outage in the middle of the night, thanks to the tinkering of Stark. This would only be an inconvenience if it were any other day, but it just had to be THIS day. When he finally woke and went to the kitchen, to pour himself a cup of tea, he saw the time. He realized his alarm had not gone off and had now only 5 minutes to be dressed and downstairs. He flicked his wrist to change into some decent clothes, but nothing happened. He grumbled as he realized that he could not access his magic, because of some stupid bracelet, thanks to Bruce. So, he went back to his room, got dressed quickly and went downstairs. So much for breakfast...

Downstairs he was met with an escort which would take him to a 'secret' location. He, of course, had already found out where it was. But kept that information for himself, could come in handy if he ever needed to escape. When he arrived, he saw that Fury was in an equally bad mood, to make things worse. He asked for breakfast, but Fury had denied him that. Something about facing consequences for his actions, though.. the power outage was not HIS action. But Fury did not believe him, being the God of Lies. The psychic evaluation that followed was down right insulting. The questions he had to answer were stupid and they were treating him like a child. He hated every minute of it. At first, he did not want to participate in this charade, but the 'soldier' had told him a month ago that, if he ever wanted his magic back, he would have to gain their trust. Like that was ever going to happen. Still, he missed using his magic and this seemed to be the only way to get it back. Well, he was secretly working on other ways too, but nobody needed to know about that. On top of it all he had heard that Thor would not come to Midgard today. He was dealing with something on Asgard and gone for over a month now. Loki would never admit it to anyone, but he was looking forward to seeing his brother again. He had gotten quite lonely and even started to miss Thor. When he heard the news, he was in the breakroom, not eating. Since it was apparently also his responsibility to provide his own lunch. A hungry god was certainly not a happy god. So, he was hungry, disappointed, frustrated and irritated by the presence of everyone around him.

Then you walked in. The only agent of which he bothered to learn the name, (y/n). The only one that did not seem to hate or ridicule him. You smiled at him and made some quippy remark about him being on a diet. Normally he would appreciate your humour, today however he did not. He snapped at you. He could not quite remember what he said, but he saw tears forming in your eyes. Realizing he just hurt the one person who he could actually stand, he ran off. He went back to finish the psychic evaluation and was now in the car on his way back to the tower. To his annoyance he heard the so called 'Avengers' laughing and eating in the kitchen. He knew he would not be welcome. So, he just had to wait until they were gone to find something to eat. To distract him from his hunger he decided to go to the library. He was most of his time there and a good book would maybe lighten this day a bit.

When he walked into the library, he was shocked. On one of the tables was a tray of food and a glass of cup of tea. Next to it were three books stacked up and on top of that a note with his name. He read the note which said: _Dear Loki, after you left, I heard you were having a tough day. So, I thought this might cheer you up a bit. The books next to the food are mine, Lord of The Rings is one of my favourite stories. Hopefully, you'll like them. I may not be as loud as Thor, but if you'll want some company I'll be in my room. You'll know where to find it. Love, (y/n)._ Loki could not quite believe you did this for him, even after he snapped at you. You truly did deserve better. He sat down and started to eat. He read the first chapters of the books you left him. After he was done, he walked to his room and read some more on his bed. He was wondering if it was a good idea to visit you. Maybe you had changed your mind. He walked to the kitchen and saw that no one was around, thankfully. He made two cups of tea and walked to your room. He hesitated for a bit, maybe this was a bad idea. When suddenly the door before him opened and he looked in your eyes. You gave him a genuine smile. _'I heard someone at the door, please come in'_. Loki walked inside and looked around the room. It was not large, but it was cosy. Feeling a bit awkward he said: _'I made you some tea..'_. You took one of the cups and sat down on your couch. He followed you. There was a short silence, he did not know what to say. You apparently did and started talking to him. You talked about the books you left him, some other books, shows and work. You even got him to admit that he was disappointed that Thor did not come back today. After talking for hours and watching some shows you fell asleep on his shoulder. It made him smile. Maybe, just maybe his life on this planet would not be as miserable as he thought it would be. 


End file.
